


A Date That Didn't Go Completely Wrong

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Keith get's stood up, M/M, but don't worry, i finally got a chance to take my otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: No one thought being stood up was a good thing, especially Keith. Then he showed up.





	A Date That Didn't Go Completely Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mkayswritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Mkay you beautiful person! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I give you fluff because you need it.

Keith was getting nervous, really nervous. It was eight o’clock, and his date was three hours late, but for some reason he was deciding to stay waiting, convinced they would walk through the doors of the dinner and sit right in front him. It wasn’t normal for him to have this sort of faith and keep waiting, but Allura and Pidge had convince that this person was perfect for him, making him curious which lead to him waiting. The sad thing was, everyone in the dinner could tell he was stood up and wore the same expression of pity, the one he despised with a passion. Tempted as he was to leave, something told him to just sit at stay, even if it just made him even more sad. It was this sort of thing that made him build walls around himself. 

“Sir,” and there she was again, Diana the waitress, “are you sure you don’t want to order? It’s getting late, you should eat.” Worry laced her tone, making the male only roll his eyes slightly. 

“No..they’ll come. I’m sure of it.” He responded with the same not so reassuring tone he had used twenty minutes when she had the same question for what seemed to be the millionth time. Keith wanted them to appear, but a he was slowly losing faith. Even so, he wasn’t going to leave, yet. 

Let it be because of the music, or the sound of people murmuring around him, something was making something stirring in his stomach, his throat beginning to get dry and harsh, and his tired, worn dark blue-grey eyes were trying to fight back tears. Three hours had had waited, three hours he had tried to convince himself that person that Allura and Pidge had set him up with was going to show. Some friends they were, he was definitely going to cuss their asses out when he saw them again. They had convinced him this was all going to end well, that this person was meant to be, and yet they stood him up. 

‘Why did I even bother…?’ He thought, laying his forehead in the palm of his gloved hand. ‘I should just go home now.’ And that was what he was going to do. Or at least planned too. 

“Hey babe, I’m so sorry I’m late! My boss was holding me back, traffic was a mess in the city, and my phone died!” Keith found a black haired male sitting in front of him now. His hair was trimmed for an undercut and mess of short fluff on top of his head, puppy dog eyes the shade of brown and pale skin. He seemed calm, happy, and was offering the mullet haired male a soft smile.

“I..ok?” Confusion was apparent in Keith, but everyone was watching now. Was he supposed to just go with it. Then the other leaned forward, motioning Keith to do the same. 

“My name is Takeshi Shirogane, call me Shiro. Just go with this ok? Whoever stood you up is a dick.” 

“Is this out of pity?” It very well did seem that way. 

“What? No! This is me being nice, and besides, you’re kinda cute.” He said with such ease, like it wasn't a big deal he thought that, even though it was! It made the mullet haired male crimson and covered his face with his hance, which in turned earned him a chuckle from the other. 

‘What even is going now?!’ Keith didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t just leave cause that would make him look even more pitiful, but this wasn’t who he was supposed to meet with! For all he knew, this was some murder or someone just wanting to get laid and thought this was the best way to do so. Sucking in a deep breath, he regained his composure and sat up straight, looking over the other again. Shiro, as he claimed his name to be, didn’t look like the type to want to have any evil intentions or was looking for a one night stand, more like he was sincerely interested in Keith, especially with those soft eyes of his.

Picking up the menu, he nodded towards the other. “Alright fine…” He didn’t dare glance at other, just busied himself with picking some food to eat because god, he was hungry! Maybe he should have ordered some food, an appetizer at least! All he had bothered to order was a glass of water and nothing else.Smart of his part.

“Can I get your name at least?” Well, it was only logical for him to give that much if they were going to continue this fake dare or whatever it was. 

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Keith.” Takeshi replied, again giving a soft smile. 

He wouldn’t saw it, but the shaggy haired male was glad was glad the other had come and joined him, it kept him from doing the walk of pity, but his friends still weren’t safe. They were going to get his fury for doing this to him. Diana returned as soon as she could and took their orders, menus and scurried off towards the kitchen once she had. 

“So Keith,” Shiro started, making Keith glance away from his crossed arms and towards the other, “What do you do for a living?” 

“A veterinary clinic, but only part time. At the moment I’m still trying to get through school. Double majoring.” It was the hard way or the highway for Keith, and he was going to work the hardest he could to achieve his goal. He was quick to learn that coffee was his best friend, and probably would be for a very long time, and that if he needed a study buddy, go to his small friend. She had a punch of studying tips and was always wanting to help him out. He also learned that if he was going to die, the thing to blame was all the textbooks he had to buy, they were draining him! On the plus though, they had made a good stand, or a booster seat for Pidge as Lance had always joked.

“Double major? That must be rough.” 

“It is, but I’m getting through it.” He was the best he could. He mother was supporting him, and there was the Holts who basically took him after Pidge dragged him to her house to play video games, once. After that, it was clear Keith was apart this family just like he was dragged into Lance’s and Hunk’s and there was no escaping. “What about you? What do you do, Takeshi?” The college student was trying to aggravate the other, test him almost, being Keith wasn’t always one to cooperate.

“At the moment, I work at a cafe. Going through college too, but not quite pushing myself as much.” Shiro chuckled, laying a hand in his palm. 

“Oh? Is that so.” 

“It is.” They probably were around the same age then, probably. 

Keith had to admit though, something about the other just made him interested in him, and he couldn’t place what or how exactly either. He did know that that sadness he had felt earlier had disappeared and he no longer wish to leave, which was also good because Keith didn’t drive here, he had taken a cab since his car needed some work done. Maybe he could get this guy to give him a ride home or just hijack the car if this went wrong in one way or another, the male was good and hijacking vehicles.

They continues this dynamic, Shiro asking a question, and Keith replying, then Keith asking the same questioning with some way to try and get on the other’s nerves, but it wasn't working! If anything, Takeshi was just making himself seem more wantable to the Kogane, and it was beginning to annoy the male slightly but it also made him loosen up a bit and enjoy himself a bit more. The two had even gotten so busy talking they didn’t notice their food get delivered till Diana had cleared her throat and made it known to them. An odd thing, really, as Keith was never one to get into conversations like that or being to make one last as long as this one was going. Maybe it was something he was doing or something the other doing, but it was quite enjoyable. 

“I would like to disagree with you there, mothman is obviously the better out of him and bigboof.” They were on the topic of bigfoot or mothman, and neither had a clear idea as to how they even got to topic but they had. 

“Just because he can supposively fly doesn’t mean he is actually better. As I recall, there is evidence of bigfoot, but I don’t think there is any of mothman,” Shiro mused, dipping a french fry in ketchup. Keith just shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes towards the other. “Really? The eye roll?”

“Yes.” That was all Keith was going to say about that. He turned and scooped his leftovers into the to go box, something like this wasn’t going to waste. Food like this was luxury to a college student, or rather, anything was a luxury compared to instant noodles. He was so sick of them as of late and was needed new food! It also helped Shiro paid for the check, saying it was for being late, but really it was so Keith didn’t have to be drained of any more money then he had been as of late. The other was a real gentleman. 

“Could I get a ride from you?” He asked, not moving his gaze from the task at hand. 

“Sure, as long as you’re ok with motorcycles.” 

“Oh, I’m more then ok with them,” Keith’s mom owned a few of her own, and was even a little biker gang called the “Blade of Marmora”, so yes, he was more than okay with them. He knew a lot about them too and how to work on them, which was helped him earn a learn extra money from time to time. Anything worked in all honesty.

They walked out of the dinner, not hand in hand, but in proximity to be hand in hand, and it was clear those still in the dinner had probably been hoping for them to do so. Leading them to his bike, Shiro took out his keys so he could open the compartment that would hold their to-go boxes. It was a simple thing, a black cruiser with enough room for the both of them on it, so at least Takeshi could keep his word, not that Keith was doubting him..much. He couldn’t help it, he was like that with everyone. It was his defense system, to say the least, and it was doubtful it would go down any time soon. 

“I’ll give you my helmet, alright?” Shiro told, making the other just nod in response and watch as the helmet was placed upon his head without a second thought. Ir was big, but not so big, and with some adjusting Keith was able to make it tight around his chin so it wouldn’t fall off. 

“Now where do you live?”

“The apartments a block away from Altea University. The one that’s by the park.” Shiro only nodded and took his seat, motioning Keith to do the same, only behind him and he did, but only after moment of thinking. It seemed pretty okay to him, he just needed to think about all the happened. First, he was stood up, then some stranger who turned out to be really amazing appeared in front of him and went to comfort him in a very odd way, but it way. Well, actually, Shiro was just trying to save Keith form being pitied even more, least he thought. Shiro never did clear as to why he joined the other, but he could ask later.

Soon, they were off. The coolness of the wind felt nice glowing through Keith’s clothes, and there were moment that he was tempted to remove the helmet so he could feel the breeze blow through his raven locks. Everything was blurring past them and morphining all the colors into a one big big but it was pretty nonetheless, and the night sky only added on to the beauty. Simple, really, and Keith enjoyed it. He tightened his grip around Shiro’s waist, almost wanted to law his head down against his back, but he didn’t. He kept it up, most so he could keep watching the view, but all so he wouldn’t get so comfortable. 

Once he was dropped it, ti was likely Shiro would drive off and they may not ever see eachother again, or not be able to. A part of the Kogane was okay with that, but another part but was fearful of that, and it was probably because he enjoyed Takeshi’s company, enjoyed the way he spoke, the way he laughed, the way he had made Keith feel almost completely calm for once. He wasn’t going to saw anything though, it would be wrong of it. Shiro more than likely had his own life to get back, and so did he, so he couldn’t impose on that. What is single major student was also dating someone and was just doing this to make them jealous? There we many possibilities, many excuses as to now speak up. Yet, there was the reason he should speak up.

Coming to stop at the apartment, Keith removed the helmet and handed it to the other as he help to get the right to-go box out. They were silent, the only sounds being the crickets hidden in the grass, or the light bizz of someone playing their music rather loudly. Calm to say the least, it never was too rowdy here. 

“Can I see you again?”

“What?” Did Shiro really just ask that? 

“I mean..Can I take you out, on a real date?” Oh, this was happening. It really was happening. This was real, all his excuse had thought of as to not speak has just been dropped kicked out his mind and replaced with this! 

“I, um,” why was he hesitating? He wanted this! “..Sure. You know where I live.”

“So I can’t text you about the plan?” Shiro raised an eyebrow slightly as he go to work on loosening the straps of the helmet. 

“Surprise me.” Wow, this was a leap of faith. It made Shiro laugh and nod towards him before getting back on the back and waving at him goodbye. 

“I’ll see you then, Keith.” The way he said his name made the males heart flutter, but all he showed was that eye roll and a chuckle before turning and heading into his home, hearing the sound of the bike go off. Well, he certainly hadn’t expected anything like this to happen, not in the least. But it had, and he almost didn’t know how to handle it. It was right then that his phone went off with the alien ringtone that signified it to be Pidge. He answered.

“So, how did it go?”

“...” He had to think for a moment on how to reply to his friend, but it must have taken to long. 

“Keith?” She asked, sounding slightly worried. 

“It was amazing.”


End file.
